


The gods are real, and they have kids

by Space_Ace_of_Stars, terushous



Series: Chaos at Camp: a Percy Jackson AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Percy Jackson, Gen, Percy Jackson AU, feel free to use this as a reference when reading the rest of the series, master list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Ace_of_Stars/pseuds/Space_Ace_of_Stars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/terushous/pseuds/terushous
Summary: Hermes: don't talk to me or my son or my son or my son or my son or my son or my son or my son or my son or my son or my son again.Aka a master list of everyone's godly parent in the AU
Series: Chaos at Camp: a Percy Jackson AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935427
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	The gods are real, and they have kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, since people have been asking about characters' godly parents in the au, we decided to upload a master list. Also I'd like to say I'm sorry that I couldn't upload chapter 5 of Oikawa Decided to Play Matchmaker. Again. this week. Midterms have been brutal for me and we just didn't have time to edit. It should be back next weekend and I promise it'll be worth the wait. - Space Ace of Stars
> 
> hey, everyone! i'm the other author of this series haha hey wassup hello. this is to avoid any confusion in this series !! Space Ace of Stars and i have some g r e a t fics lined up (if i do say so myself) and we cannot wait for you all to read them!! thanks for all the love you've shown this series so far!! - terushous

**Cabin 1 (Zeus)**

Sakusa Kiyoomi (counselor)

**Cabin 3 (Poseidon)**

Komori Motoya (counselor)

**Cabin 4 (Demeter)**

Yaku Morisuke (counselor)

Kita Shinsuke

Matsukawa Issei

Ushijima Wakatoshi

Aone Takanobu

Shibayama Yuuki

Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Cabin 5 (Ares)**

Iwaizumi Hajime (counselor)

Kamasaki Yasushi

Kawatabi Shunki

Numai Kazuma

Teradomari Motoki

Kyoutani Kentarou

Tanaka Ryuunosuke

Goshiki Tsutomu

**Cabin 6 (Athena)**

Sugawara Koushi (counselor)

Akaashi Keiji

Nametsu Mai

Shirabu Kenjirou

Himekawa Aoi

Teshiro Tamahiko

**Cabin 7 (Apollo)**

Bokuto Koutarou (counselor)

Hiroo Kouji

Maruyama Kazuki

Michimiya Yui

Moniwa Kaname

Sarukui Yamato

Semi Eita

Hinata Shouyou

Hinata Natsu

**Cabin 9 (Hephaestus)**

Futakuchi Kenji (counselor)

Kinoshita Hisashi

Kozume Kenma

Yamamoto Taketora

Fukiage Jingo

Koganegawa Kanji

Yamamoto Akane

**Cabin 10 (Aphrodite)**

Haiba Alisa (counselor)

Oikawa Tooru (stand-in counselor when Alisa’s at college) 

Sakishima Isumi

Suzumeda Kaori

Yamaka Mika*

Miya Atsumu

Miya Osamu

Yahaba Shigeru

Haiba Lev

**Cabin 11 (Hermes)**

Daishou Suguru (co-counselor)

Kuroo Tetsurou (co-counselor)

Tsukishima Akiteru

Konoha Akinori

Nishinoya Yuu

Inuoka Sou

Sakunami Kousuke

Sekimukai Koji

Tsukishima Kei

Udai Tenma*

**Cabin 12 (Dionysus)**

Kai Nobuyuki (counselor)

Echigo Sakae

Sasaya Takehito

Shirofuku Yukie

Takachiho Yoshiya

Yamagata Hayato

Obara Yutaka

**Cabin 13 (Hades)**

Kageyama Tobio (counselor)

**Cabin 14 (Iris)**

Azumane Asahi (counselor)

Ikejiri Hayato 

Hyakuzawa Yuudai

Izumi Yukitaka

Kuribayashi Runa

Yachi Hitoka

**Cabin 15 (Hypnos)**

Kawanishi Taichi (counselor)

Narita Kazuhito 

Onagawa Tarou

Suna Rintarou

Kuguri Naoyasu

Kunimi Akira

**Cabin 16 (Nemesis)**

Nakashima Takeru (counselor)

Washio Tatsuki

Ginjima Hitoshi

Seguro Akihiko

Kindaichi Yuutarou

**Cabin 17 (Nike)**

Sawamura Daichi (counselor)

Ojiro Aran

Omimi Ren

Ennoshita Chikara

Hoshiumi Korai

Anahori Shuichi

Chigaya Eikichi

Daichi’s unnamed siblings

**Cabin 18 (Hebe)**

Terushima Yuuji (counselor)

Bobata Kazuma

Futamata Takeharu

Higashiyama Katsumichi

Izaka Nobuyushi

Numajiri Rintarou

Tsuchiyu Arata

**Cabin 19 (Tyche)**

Ohira Reon (counselor)

Akagi Michinari

Komi Haruki

Akama Sou

Watari Shinji

**Cabin 20 (Hecate)**

Tendou Satori (counselor)

Hanamaki Takahiro

Hirugami Sachiro

Fukunaga Shouhei

Onaga Wataru

**Hunters of Artemis (Cabin 8)**

Tanaka Saeko (leader) (previously Ares)

Kageyama Miwa (previously Hades)*

Misaki Hana (previously Athena)

Shimizu Kiyoko

Yamaka Mika (previously Aphrodite)

Amanai Kanoka

Unnamed Niiyama libero

Miyanoshita Eri

Otaki Mako

**Other**

Ukai Keishin (camp director)

Takeda Ittetsu (camp director, centaur)

Shimada Makoto (satyr)

* = former member

**Author's Note:**

> I really love our Hermes and Hebe cabins the most. I want to ask you all, which cabin is your favorite? - Space Ace of Stars


End file.
